


Люди в чёрном (хотя футболка удобней)

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: Вот и пришло то время, когда старый напарник Дерека уходит на заслуженную пенсию, и Хейла знакомят с новым. У Стайлза Стилински огромный потенциал и хорошие перспективы, но вот сам он — самое раздражающее Дерека существо на свете.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Традиционно снимаю с себя всякую ответственность и перекладываю на кого угодно, в основном на заказчика, конечно xD  
> Никакого глубокого смысла нет, юмор с капелькой романтики, почти флаффчик и недопвп с претензией на некоторый сюжет.
> 
> То ли недокроссовер, то ли недоретейлинг Людей в чёрном XD На уровне отсылок и упоминаний.

Дерек не любил перемены. Его сложно в этом винить, потому что практически все перемены в его жизни были не слишком хорошие. Поэтому, собственно, Хейл эти перемены терпеть не мог и старательно их избегал, из-за чего часто сталкивался с непониманием коллег и собственных сестёр. У Дерека всё было расписано и законсервировано в привычное течение жизни, ничего не менялось и вообще иногда создавалось впечатление, что Хейл живёт в своём собственном нежно лелеянном Дне Сурка. И Дерека всё устраивало. 

А потом его напарник, который был константой всей его работы в Бюро, собрался на пенсию. Вот просто пришёл к Хейлу и сообщил ему эту новость с доброй улыбкой, совершенно не заботясь о том, что этим самым только что выдернул Дерека из приятного болотца неизменной повседневности. 

— Возраст уже не тот, — сказал ему Дитон. — Пора. 

Дерек кивнул ему и подумал, что так вообще-то нечестно. Нет, Хейл прекрасно понимал, что люди стареют и в какой-то момент своей жизни хотят просто посидеть с хорошей книгой перед камином, а не носиться по штатам, выслеживая нарушителей. Но это вовсе не отменяло того факта, что Дерек не хотел менять напарника, потому что это неизменно принесло бы ему головную боль – Хейл знал это не просто наверняка, он чувствовал это всей своей сутью, будто на него снизошло божественное озарение. Так что Дереку было лучше вообще работать в одиночку. Но Питер – даром что родной дядя – категорично отказался выпускать племянника на задания одного. Объяснил это, конечно же, заботой о семье, но Дерек был уверен, что дядя просто издевается – это Питер любил и умел, возведя тонкий троллинг в разряд необходимых повседневных вещей. 

— Либо ты соглашаешься на напарника, либо я с удовольствием посажу тебя за проверку регистрационных карточек, — улыбнулся добрый дядя, который по случайному стечению обстоятельств был начальником Дерека, и ткнул пальцем в стол, заваленный бумагами так, что Хейл бы не удивился, обнаружив среди них бездыханное тело предыдущего регистратора. 

— Питер, я не могу ни с кем работать, ты же знаешь, — вздохнул Хейл. — Меня все бесят. 

— А меня это волнует? — поинтересовался Питер. — Если хочешь и дальше быть оперативником, то будь добр следовать правилам Бюро. Я, кстати, уже подобрал тебе одного парнишку. 

— Окей, — кивнул Дерек. — Но если мой напарник прибежит к тебе через месяц жаловаться, то ты позволишь мне работать в одиночку. 

— Идёт, — сладко улыбнулся Питер, из-за чего проходящая мимо уборщица нервно икнула и стекла в ведро вместе с водой. — Но если за первый месяц совместной работы ко мне придёшь жаловаться ты, то этот парень останется с тобой до конца. 

Дерек хмыкнул – он был исключительно уверен, что через пару дней уже будет работать один. Потому что его действительно мало кто мог выдержать, все, натолкнувшись на его мрачный взгляд и не самый добрый характер, быстро теряли львиную долю дружелюбности и вообще предпочитали сталкиваться с ним как можно реже. Хейлу повезло только с Дитоном, который был мудрый, спокойный и странный. Он с бесконечной невозмутимостью реагировал на все выходки Дерека, даже когда тот мог, не дожидаясь подмоги, в одиночку накрыть целый пиратский картель. Вряд ли его новый напарник, который к тому же ещё и "парнишка", сможет продержаться дольше пары часов. 

— Как его зовут? — деловито спросил Дерек, вспоминая новичков, стайку которых он недавно видел в кабинете Арджента. 

— Стайлз, — ещё слаще улыбнулся Питер, — Стилински. 

Дерек кивнул. Ничего сложного быть не должно. Ему даже не придётся сильно напрягаться, чтобы этот Стайлз сбежал. 

Едва Дерек вошёл в свой кабинет, в который кроме него и вышестоящего начальства никто не заходил, он сразу увидел молодого короткостриженного парня в безразмерной толстовке и болтающихся джинсах, который вертел в руках подарочный флакон с квинтэссенцией абсолютной правды, который Дереку подарила Лора, когда он только поступил на службу в Бюро. 

— Поставь, где взял, — недовольно сказал Хейл. 

Парень вздрогнул от неожиданности и выронил флакончик. Дерек со вселенской печалью смотрел, как он неуклонно летит к полу, понимая, что перехватить подарок не успеет, но тут парень резко подставил ногу, так что флакон вполне безопасно съехал по джинсе и замер на растоптанных кедах. 

— О, привет, привет. Ты так неожиданно вошёл, извини, я чуть его не разбил, но всё обошлось, это круто, — зачастил парень, подкинув флакон ногой, перехватив его, поставив на место и широко улыбаясь. — Кстати, я Стайлз, твой новый напарник, классно, да? 

Дерек почувствовал, как в его застывшее и уютное болотце повседневности, которое всколыхнулось уходом Дитона, внезапно влетела целая река. 

Дереку хотелось завыть. 

*_*_* 

Стайлз был очень талантливым, много знающим и абсолютно невыносимым. Он либо не замечал перманентно мрачного взгляда Дерека, либо специально его игнорировал, доставая этим Хейла ещё больше. Стайлзу было слегка за двадцать и он всю свою жизнь провёл в Бюро, потому что его отец был одним из лучших оперативников прошлого десятилетия, и Дерек совершенно не понимал, как он не связал Джона Стилински со Стайлзом Стилински, а также не понял всех этих бесконечно милых улыбок Питера, ведь дядя долгое время был напарником Джона, так что определённо должен был знать его сына. Дерек, если на то пошло, вообще чувствовал, что его обманули и это заговор. Ему мстили, причём изощрённо и коварно. Ему мстили Стайлзом, что выходило за все рамки гуманности и негуманности за компанию. 

— Слушай, а правда, что ты в одиночку положил целую банду контрабандистов? — задал очередной вопрос с порядковым номером за сотню Стайлз, пока они с Дереком ехали проверять одного марганианца, который решил, что законы не для него. — Нам Питер рассказал, когда к папе зашёл. 

Ну конечно, старые напарники, друг к другу в гости ходят, козни строят. Вот только как Питер забыл упомянуть, что новым напарником Дерека будет _тот самый_ Стайлз – непонятно. 

— Крис всё возмущается, что ты им всю систему ломаешь, когда один всех ловишь. У него потом новички пытаются твои подвиги повторять и вечно куда-то влипают, — продолжал рассказывать Стилински, совершенно не замечая тяжёлого взгляда Хейла. 

Замечательно, у них дома ещё и Арджент околачивается. Но оно и понятно, вообще-то: они втроём – Питер, Джон и Крис – вместе поступали в Бюро, вместе же учились и вместе остались работать. Сначала Стилински работал с Арджентом, но потом тот решил жениться и ходить на задания с Викторией, так что напарником Джона стал Питер, который жениться не собирался по его словам "ни сейчас, ни потом, никогда". Пока, стоит сказать, от слов своих он не отошёл. Сейчас все трое ушли с оперативной службы, получив повышения: Крис стал начальником отдела подготовки к оперативной службе, так что теперь муштрует несчастных новичков, заставляя их совершать невозможное (он даже собственную дочь через все этапы подготовки протащил); Джон перешёл в отдел правопорядка и регистрации – именно он следит за тем, чтобы никто не нарушал сроки перерегистрации, не пролезал на Землю без спроса и не создавал проблем; Питер же стал начальником отдела оперативников, координируя работу всех "полевых" агентов Бюро, получая запросы от отдела Джона и разруливая конфликты с применением оружия. Так что все трое часто пересекались как в Бюро, так и друг у друга в гостях, что выяснилось. 

— Почему ты не пошёл в отдел отца? — недовольно спросил Дерек, невежливо перебивая Стайлза, просто потому что достал он уже говорить. — Нафига попёрся в оперативники? 

— Я сойду с ума, работая с бумажками, — возмутился Стилински. — Не получается у меня сидеть на одном месте и делать монотонную работу, я либо засыпаю, либо начинаю творить какую-нибудь фигню. 

— А к Крису почему не пошёл? У него на месте никто не сидит. 

— Мне последних лет с ним хватило, благодарю, спасибо, не стоит, — поёжился Стилински. — К тому же, всегда хотел работать "в поле". Папа тоже с этого начинал. Но я даже не ожидал, что меня поставят с тобой. Это просто… ну не знаю, так круто, что я сначала даже не поверил. 

— Я до сих пор не верю, — пробормотал себе под нос Хейл. — Спасибо дядюшке, конечно. 

— Скотта, например, поставили с Энисом, прикинь, — продолжал делиться ненужной Дереку информацией Стайлз. — Хотя он хотел с Эллисон, но новичков одних на задания не отпускают, так что Эллисон с Кали сейчас. Они уже успели переругаться и попасть к дисциплинарной комиссии. Айзек вот, кстати, с Крисом остался, хотя мы так и не поняли, зачем, потому что он… ну… Айзек. Тут сложно объяснить, если честно, просто Лейхи слишком милый для любого отдела, но вдарить промеж глаз может хорошо, конечно, этого не отнимешь. А вот Дэнни к отцу моему в отдел пошёл, но это явно его – он шикарно работает с информацией, так что оперативник из него не получился бы, думаю. Лидия к твоей сестре ушла, в разработку, а Эрика… 

— Зачем. Зачем мне знать о всех этих людях, я их даже не видел ни разу? — не выдержал Дерек. — Стилински, мне плевать. На них и на тебя в том числе. Я прекрасно могу работать и один, ты для меня одна сплошная обуза, и здесь ты только потому, что мой дядя – старый интриган, которого я когда-нибудь прибью. 

— Это не слишком-то вежливо, чувак, — покачал головой Стайлз, однако обиженным не выглядел. — Я тут пытаюсь поддержать дружескую беседу, а ты такой резкий. Улыбайся, чувак, и люди к тебе потянутся. 

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что мне этого не надо? — вздохнул Хейл, с тоской посмотрев на навигатор, который показывал ещё минимум десять минут дороги до пункта назначения. — И если бы ты сейчас заткнулся, то было бы замечательно. 

— Не люблю молчать, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Это слишком скучно. А вот тебе следовало бы купить книгу хороших манер. Хочешь, подарю? Начинать совместную службу с подарка вроде неплохо, как думаешь? 

— Я думаю, что сильнее тебя, поэтому мне ничего не стоит выкинуть тебя из машины, — повернулся к нему Дерек. 

— О, даже не сомневаюсь в твоей силе, дорогой. Ты определённо можешь и выкинуть меня и кинуть, но, уверен, тебе совсем не улыбается разбираться с моим отцом, правда? — очаровательно улыбнулся Стилински. 

— Угрожать мне родственниками – низко, — недовольно отозвался Хейл. 

— Ну так ты первый начал угрожать мне моим же принудительным выходом из машины посредством применения грубой физической силы, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Так что я имею все моральные права угрожать тебе папой. Кстати, тебя и Питер за это по голове не погладит. 

— Я тебя терпеть не могу, — тихо, почти про себя, простонал Дерек. 

— Мы отлично сработаемся, — улыбнулся Стайлз и хлопнул Хейла по плечу. 

Дерек мысленно прикинул, на сколько хватит его душевных сил не придушить этого наглого парня. Разбираться с Джоном, Питером и Крисом, который придёт просто ради компании, потому что куда же без него, хотелось не сильно. 

— А вечером можем сходить куда-нибудь выпить, — всё ещё похлопывая напарника по плечу, предложил Стайлз. 

По всему выходило, что душевные силы заканчивались как-то слишком быстро. 

*_*_* 

— Ну что, племянничек, как работается? — ехидно спросил Питер, проходя в кабинет Дерека, который теперь был ещё и кабинетом Стайлза, но Стилински действительно не умел сидеть на месте, так что вечно где-то носился. 

Дерек оскалился и всем своим видом показал, насколько замечательно ему работается. Прошло уже три дня, а Стилински не только не собирался требовать себе другого напарника, но и активно влезал в жизнь Хейла, нагло узурпируя его личное пространство и время. Дереку очень хотелось самому прийти к Питеру и сказать, что Стилински совершенно, невозможно, абсолютно его достал, но тогда это приравнялось бы к жалобе, и вместо того, чтобы избавиться от Стайлза, он бы только привязал его к себе. Поэтому Хейл всеми доступными ему средствами пытался сделать так, чтобы Стилински сам отказался с ним работать, но либо средства были не те, либо Стайлз слишком хорошо пропускал все обидные и пренебрежительные комментарии мимо ушей, потому что о прекращении совместной работы речи не шло совершенно. 

А ещё Стайлз был очень талантливым. Действительно талантливым оперативником, который явно не за красивые глаза получил высший балл и хорошую характеристику у Криса. И если бы Дерека не раздражало в парне всё, то он мог бы и признаться себе, что Стайлз для него – идеальный напарник. Стилински быстро ориентировался в сложных ситуациях, безошибочно понимал, когда нужно выйти вперёд, а когда наоборот – отступить и позволить Хейлу решать всё самому. Насколько Стайлз был раздражающе невыносим во время своих бесконечных монологов и отдыха между заданиям, настолько он идеально подходил Дереку во время работы. Хейл не мог этого не признать. 

Эта двойственность восприятия если не убивала, то забивала голову ненужными мыслями, отчего Дереку хотелось на всех рычать и кого-нибудь прибить – хорошо ещё, что на работе иногда было можно оттянуться по полной. 

— Встретил сейчас Стайлза, — продолжил Питер, не обратив внимания на испепеляющий взгляд племянника. — Он мне похвастался вашей прекрасно слаженной работой. Не могу не порадоваться за тебя, дорогой мой. 

— Питер, — вздохнул Дерек и отодвинул от себя очередной отчёт, который он уже тихо ненавидел. — Мне хочется надеть тебе на голову мусорную корзину. 

— Это ты так жалуешься на милого Стайлза? — тут же подобрался Питер. 

— Нет, это я так жалуюсь на четверг, — огрызнулся Дерек. — Имей совесть и не доставай меня сегодня, я злой и нервный. 

— Ты всегда злой и нервный, — заметил Питер. — Мы с твоими сёстрами считаем, что это последствия твоего одиночества. 

— Вот кто бы говорил, — вздохнул Дерек. 

— Я тебе говорю, — сказал дядя, прислоняясь плечом к дверному косяку. — Когда ты в последний раз с кем-то встречался? Лора за тебя беспокоится, а Кора считает, что у тебя недотрах. 

— Я её прибью, — простонал Хейл. — Слишком взрослая стала, что ли. 

— Ей двадцать три, Дерек, и нет проблем с личной жизнью, — усмехнулся Питер. — У Лоры муж и ребёнок. У меня вообще всё замечательно. Ты выбиваешься из семейного благополучия. 

— Питер, иди нахрен, а? — тоскливо отозвался Хейл. — У меня всё прекрасно, прекратите лезть в мою жизнь. 

— Если бы у тебя всё было прекрасно, то ты не сидел бы с такой мрачной миной, — сказал Питер и оттолкнулся от двери. — Вокруг тебя столько интересных и симпатичных людей, которые были бы не против отношений, но ты их в упор не замечаешь, потому что зациклился на истории десятилетней давности. 

— Питер, — предупреждающе начал Дерек. 

— Живи дальше уже, — перебил его дядя. — Если постоянно зацикливаться на прошлом, то проще сразу себе яму выкопать, чтобы работникам кладбища дел меньше было. 

Дерек не ответил, и Питер, махнув ему рукой, вышел из кабинета. Дядя, конечно, был в чём-то прав – пора забыть и двигаться дальше. Но просто так забыть не получалось, потому что с отношениями Дереку не везло от слова совсем. 

Когда-то, ещё в школе, он начал встречаться с Пейдж – милой виолончелисткой, которая весело улыбалась и в первую их встречу чуть не выколола Дереку глаз смычком. Им было по пятнадцать, они были влюблёнными подростками, и всё вокруг цвело весной – пока Пейдж не убили. Прямо на его глазах, какое-то существо, выглядящее как человек, просто разъехалось в сторону и оказалось совсем даже не человеком. Пейдж умирала на руках у Дерека, который смотрел, как его собственный дядя вместе с его же собственным отцом разносят это существо с неприятным писклявым голосом на мелкие неровные кусочки. 

Именно тогда-то Дерек и познакомился с миром пришельцев, с Бюро и с реальной деятельностью своей семьи. Лора к тому моменту уже готовилась поступать туда на учёбу, а Коре пока ничего не рассказали, потому что она была совсем ребёнком. Дереку объяснили, что подобное случается часто и то, что пострадала именно Пейдж – чистая случайность. Дерек же был уверен, что девушка погибла именно из-за его семьи, потому что эти монстры узнали, кто такие Хейлы и решили отомстить – хоть так. Ни отец, ни дядя, ни ещё половина родственников с Дереком по этому вопросу не согласилась, но тому было всё равно – он верил только в собственные мысли по данному поводу. И сначала даже хотел оставить семью, уйти и вообще никак не быть с ними связанным, но потом понял, что это выше его сил – он не просто остался дома, но потом ещё и поступил на учёбу в Бюро. 

Где и встретил Кейт Арджент. Красивая, сексуальная, дикая, словно кошка – она не могла оставить Дерека равнодушным. Их роман был бурным и страстным, он зажигал и искрил, взрывался – и последнее оказалось слишком буквальным. Кейт не была такой, как Крис, не испытывала верности и преданности делу, она находилась в вечном поиске адреналина. Именно это и толкнуло её к террористам. Она предала не только идеалы Бюро, но и собственную семью – и семью Дерека, которые приняли её довольно хорошо, помня о дружбе Криса и Питера. А Кейт помогала нелегалам пробираться на Землю, занимать тела и творить беспредел. Очень долго её не могли вычислить, потому что никому и в голову не приходило, что предатель может оказаться внутри Бюро, одним из лучших студентов, но когда, наконец, узнали правду и устроили облаву – Кейт решила не сдаваться. Она отстреливалась до последнего, а когда было понятно, что победа будет всё равно на стороне Бюро, Кейт подпустила их к себе, позволила войти, криво улыбалась, протягивала руки, позволяя нацепить на себя наручники – и взорвала всё здание вместе с собой, террористами и агентами. 

В том взрыве погибло больше десяти агентов, в том числе родители Дерека и Виктория – жена Криса. Это была большая трагедия для всех, а Дерека с сёстрами некоторое время передёргивало от одной только фамилии Арджентов. Но Питер продолжал общаться с Крисом, который и сам был разбит предательством сестры и смертью жены, так что и остальные немного успокоились. Однако Дереку всё равно было больно – Кейт он действительно любил. Он не считал себя виноватым – в конце концов Арджент всех подорвала независимо от того, встречалась ли она с Хейлом или нет. Но она врала Дереку, врала его семье. 

Ещё одни отношения, которые не удались. И не удались так конкретно, что Дерек особо и не искал себе кого-то ещё, ему вполне хватало и ни к чему не обязывающих встреч на пару ночей. Пока в его жизни не появилась Дженнифер. 

Она была милой и скромной, преподавала английскую литературу и не подозревала, что вокруг множество пришельцев в телах обычных людей. Дженнифер носила кардиган и туфли-лодочки на низком каблуке, смущённо улыбалась и пила ванильный капучино. Она не интересовалась, где именно работал Дерек, всегда желала ему доброго утра и спокойной ночи, пекла булочки с яблоком и корицей, и Хейл был в неё влюблён, хотя сам не совсем понимал, почему. Она казалась ему милой, но не больше, так что Дерек совершенно не знал, отчего постоянно к ней тянулся. 

А потом всё встало на свои места, потому что Дженнифер оказалась дараком. Пришельцем с далёкой планеты Дейлир, умеющим влиять на разум людей – именно поэтому-то Дерек и был готов бегать за ней собачкой. Дараков на землю не пускали, потому что их раса не умела не влиять на других живых существ. Так что Дженнифер была нелегалом и хотела через Дерека пробраться в Бюро, чтобы открыть доступ на Землю своей расе. Но её вовремя остановил Дюкалион, а потом добил Питер, который в некоторые моменты своей жизни действовал по принципу "За семью уничтожу". Так как это всё происходило тихо, то в Бюро практически никто о данной ситуации не знал, и на Дерека косо не смотрели. Но вот самому Хейлу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и вообще уйти из Бюро. Чтобы больше никто не мог его использовать. 

Но семья, разумеется, отговорила. Да и не представлял Хейл себя где-нибудь ещё помимо Бюро – он с шестнадцати лет только на это и работал. К тому же, и Питер, и Лора с Корой тоже были связаны с Людьми в Чёрном, так что оставить их одних Дерек не мог. Зато мог оградить себя от любых отношений дольше трёх дней – и, стоит сказать, у Хейла это прекрасно получилось. Тогда-то и началась колея прекрасной неизменной повседневности. Лора, будучи счастливой женой и матерью, с таким подходом к жизни была в корне не согласна, всякий раз при встрече заводя разговоры на тему любви, семьи и брака. Дерек при этом всегда сидел с мрачным и печальным лицом, потому что перебивать сестру или – о ужас – ей перечить было смерти подобно, поэтому приходилось терпеть. Однако, мнения своего Хейл не менял. Кора же, пока ещё слишком юная и свободная, не обременённая ни семьёй, ни длительными отношениями, брата поддерживала, хотя и признавала, что прожить так всю жизнь невозможно. На это Дерек всегда хмыкал и указывал на Питера, который прекрасно так жил и ничего менять не собирался. Сёстры на это ожидаемо вздыхали, а дядя таинственно улыбался, что могло означать всё, что угодно, начиная "я свободен, словно птица в небесах" и заканчивая "вообще-то у меня жена, пять детей и парочка внуков". Вообще-то, семья была уверена, что у Питера по жизни статус "всё сложно с работой и друзьями, но мне весело, поэтому круто". 

И Дерек прекрасно видел, что в отделе есть некоторые, кто хотел бы перевести приятельские отношения в что-то более личное, например Брейден или Энис (у Дерека были довольно свободные взгляды на жизнь и свою бисексуальность скрывать не было смысла и надобности), но сам Хейл с этим делать ничего не собирался, потому что бултыхаться в своём привычном и уютном болоте было намного спокойнее, чем выползти и начать интересоваться кем-то, кроме себя и семьи. Хотя, Дереку всё же стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе, что он боится в очередной раз испытать в отношениях то же, что и в предыдущие три раза. 

— Меня сейчас Питер поймал в коридоре и с милой улыбкой спросил, почему это я не пишу отчёты, — нарушил задумчивость Дерека вошедший в кабинет Стайлз. — Ты знаешь, что когда твой дядя улыбается, то выглядит жутко? Мне постоянно кажется, что он может меня сожрать и не подавиться при этом. Если бы он не был лучшим другом моего отца, то я бы его боялся до дрожи в коленях. Исключительно не сочувствую Джексону, потому что он получил именно то, что хотел – и я просто не люблю Джексона в принципе, хотя они даже уже и не встречаются с Лидией. А ты что делаешь? 

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, который прошёлся по кабинету, посмотрел на стопку листов на своём столе, скривился, опять прошёлся по кабинету, а потом упал в кресло, и посоветовал себе быть взрослым сдержанным мужчиной, который не хочет убивать своего напарника. 

— Отчёты, — лаконично отозвался Хейл и демонстративно опустил глаза в полуисписанный листок. 

— Терпеть не могу четверг! — простонал Стилински и мученическим взглядом придвинул к себе собственные листы. — Кто вообще это придумал? Пустая трата времени и сил. 

И Дерек в кои-то веки был с ним категорически согласен – четверг был "бумажным" днём, когда они были вынуждены сидеть в кабинетах и клепать рассказы о том, кто молодец, а кто косячил. 

Дерек тоже терпеть не мог четверги. 

*_*_* 

В общем, Дерек не совсем понял, как он оказался в одном баре среди шумной толпы вчерашних подростков и нескольких его знакомых. Кажется, этому предшествовал спор со Стайлзом, потом пари с ним же, которое Хейл совершенно внезапно проиграл, а затем, собственно, бар. Вместе с ним и с затащившем его сюда Стилински была ещё толпа людей, которые оказались их коллегами – парочку Дерек помнил ещё по собственной учёбе, с некоторыми встречался на планёрках. Но превалирующее большинство было молодняком, среди которого болталась и его младшая сестра в коротких шортах и топике, которые вызывали у Дерека желание стянуть с себя куртку и замотать в неё Кору. Но Хейл понимал, что если хотя бы попытается намекнуть сестре о её внешнем виде, то скандал ему будет обеспечен – так что пришлось прикусить язык, вздохнуть и вспомнить, что Кора уже совершеннолетняя два года как. 

Стайлз, бойкий, юркий и слишком радостный, быстро всех перезнакомил, из-за чего показалось, будто он знаком вообще со всеми в Бюро (и это вполне могло оказаться правдой), так что теперь Дерек с тоской подумал о том, что рассказы о "Ты прикинь, Айзек на свидание с Тео пошёл!" теперь будут иметь визуализацию и состояние повседневности. Отговориться "я этих людей не знаю и мне не интересно слушать об их жизни" больше не получится (хотя, это и раньше не всегда срабатывало, но теперь не будет срабатывать вообще никогда, потому что аргумент "мне не интересно" Стилински вообще не слышал и не воспринимал). Но, если уж быть достаточно откровенным, то Дереку было слегка – совсем чуть-чуть – интересно уже увидеть тех, о ком Стайлз постоянно ему рассказывал. 

Скотт – лучший друг Стайлза – оказался улыбчивым парнем с популярной во все времена мужской причёской "как проснулся, так пошёл". Он почти не отходил от Эллисон Арджент, с которой Дерек пару раз сталкивался в кабинете у Криса. Правда тогда она была намного младше и смотрела на всё большими любознательными глазами. Теперь же Эллисон вполне выглядела на свой возраст, а в глазах вместо любопытства витала любовь к стоящему рядом Макколу – вокруг этой парочки действительно почти плясали мультяшные сердечки и летали маленькие купидончики, настолько мило и по-диснеевски сказочно эти двое выглядели. Стайлз часто шутил на эту тему, но шутил по-доброму, искренне радуясь за счастье друзей. 

Лидия – не очень тайная детская любовь Стайлза – была клубничной блондинкой (так говорил Стилински, сам же Дерек причислил цвет её волос к обобщённому светло-рыжему, потому что что вообще такое "клубничная блондинка"? Клубника, в понимании Хейла, была красной, блондинка – белой, значит, следуя логике, Мартин должна была быть розоволосой вообще). Она сидела за столом прямо и гордо, как может сидеть только человек уверенный в себе и своих силах, смотрела на всех спокойно и слегка улыбалась, обращаясь к сидящей рядом Кире, которая скромно опускала глаза всякий раз, когда на неё смотрели дольше тридцати секунд. Юкимура вообще выглядела школьницей, случайно попавшей в этот бар, настолько молодо она смотрелась в своей клетчатой юбке и довольно скромной кофточке. 

Милый Айзек, который действительно был слишком милым в шарфике и кудряшках, почти весь вечер то ли спорил с Джексоном, то ли ругался с ним, то ли выяснял отношения. Дерек особо не следил за их разговором, потому что не имел никакого желания вникать в чужие личные жизни больше, чем его насильно заставили (ну не будешь же уши руками закрывать, когда ты за рулём и едешь на задание, а на соседнем сидении вечно не затыкающийся Стилински?), но за пару часов они уже успели в чём-то друг друга обвинить, потом о чём-то поспорить и несколько раз произнести фразу "ну так надо с этим что-то решать". При этом в разговоре успело пару раз мелькнуть имя Лидии, потом Скотта, потом Тео, потом Криса, а затем беседа утекла куда-то в сторону Англии, Франции и "ты мудак, вот ты кто", так что Хейл решил, что с него хватит этих случайных обрывков фраз. Но, что самое интересное, весь спор не мешал и Лейхи, и Уиттмору спокойно пить пиво и даже поддерживать чьи-то тосты. 

Выше обсуждаемый Тео тоже был здесь, улыбался и активно подкатывал ко всем – знакомым, незнакомым и просто мимо проходящим. Пару раз даже подмигнул Дереку, но натолкнувшись на хмурый взгляд, тут же летящей походкой оттанцевал к Дэнни, который, на взгляд Хейла, был самым адекватным в этой толпе. Махилани встретил парня с улыбкой, а вот сидящий рядом с ним Итан явно радости по этому поводу не испытывал. Эйдан, хоть над братом и посмеивался, но видно было, что готов в случае чего встать на его сторону. 

Кора, которую вообще не смущало присутствие старшего брата, вальяжно сидела на диване рядом с не менее вызывающе одетыми Эрикой и Малией. Все втроём они дружно над чем-то очень громко хохотали, постоянно подталкивая в бок молчаливого Бойда, который, судя по всему, пришёл сюда не по собственной воле и теперь активно напивался. 

Стайлз же прыгал с места на место, вклиниваясь то в один разговор, то в другой, везде схватывая суть и быстро улавливая тему. Он даже умудрился немого поговорить с Айзеком и Джексоном, которые на несколько минут отложили претензии друг к другу и очень пылко пообсуждали что-то очень Дереку непонятное. Что удивительно, но несмотря на свои якобы неприятельские отношения с Уиттмором, общался с ним Стилински вполне по-дружески. 

— Тебя тоже заставили сюда прийти? — спросила Кали, присаживаясь рядом с Дереком. — Мне Эллисон выдвинула ультиматум. 

— Пари, которое я проиграл, — усмехнулся Хейл. — И как тебе с молодой напарницей? Не скучаешь по Энису? 

— Мы будем ещё работать, думаю, — пожала плечами Кали. — Эллисон мне уже все мозги своим Скоттом промыла. Как они в шестнадцать встретились, влюбились и понеслось. От переизбытка ванильных подростковых рассказов я чувствую себя такой бесконечно старой и умудрённой женщиной без всякой романтики в жизни. А у тебя как с напарником? Стилински же, да? 

— Ага, — кивнул Хейл. — Тоже вынес мне мозг. 

— Рассказы о неземной любви? 

— Просто рассказы обо всём. Вообще обо всём. Он как ходячее незатыкающееся радио, которое можно выключить только во время задания, чтобы потом сразу, вот прямо мгновенно, оно опять начало работать, — вздохнул Дерек. 

— Ну, подожди немного, может быть через пару месяцев его переведут, — улыбнулась Кали, поднимая свой бокал с чем-то ярко-красным внутри. 

— Судя по бесконечно радостной улыбке Питера – я с ним до пенсии работать буду, — отозвался Дерек. 

— Ну, может он к Тео перейдёт, когда они опыта наберутся, — пожала плечами Кали. — У них, вроде, неплохие отношения. 

Дерек перевёл взгляд на Стилински, который как раз о чём-то разговаривал с Рейкеном. Тео улыбался и постоянно наклонялся вперёд, будто плохо слышал, хотя музыка в баре играла не слишком громко. Стайлз же смеялся и постоянно взмахивал руками, как любил обычно делать. Но в форменных костюмах, без которых им нельзя было выходить на задания, это всегда получалось нелепо и скованно, а вот в свободной футболке, в которой он пришёл в бар, не мешало ничего, так что руки у парня взлетали в несколько раз быстрее, чем Дерек привык видеть за прошедшую неделю. Тео тоже смеялся, ловил руки Стилински и прижимал их к коленям, чтобы через пару минут тот опять начинал ими взмахивать. Хейл в очередной раз задумался, как этот неусидчивый пацан умудряется быть хорошим агентом, которого ещё не прибили (серьёзно, на первом их совместном задании Дерек думал, что Стайлз пристрелит себя сам – настолько он был порывистым). 

Стилински, заметив взгляд Хейла, подмигнул, хлопнул Тео по плечу, поднялся и пошёл в сторону напарника. Дерек тихо застонал, чем вызвал тихий смех Кали, которая подхватила бокал со своим коктейлем и отошла в сторону скучающего Эйдана, уступая свой стул Стайлзу. 

— Развлекаешься? — спросил Стилински, подходя. 

— А по мне не видно? — повернулся к нему Дерек. 

— По тебе никогда ничего не понятно, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Мне кажется, что ты постоянно чем-то недоволен. 

— Может, именно так и есть? Не задумывался об этом? — усмехнулся Хейл. 

— Ну чуваааак, — протянул Стилински. — Это не круто. 

— А я и не хочу быть крутым, — ответил Дерек. 

— У тебя нет выбора, — категорично заявил Стилински, убеждённо кивая головой. 

— И с чего ты это взял? — слегка удивился Хейл. 

— Ну чувак, — вытаращил на него глаза Стайлз, — ты же весь одна сплошная крутость. В костюме и очках выглядишь круче ФБР, а я всегда считал этих ребят офигенными, а уж в этой своей кожанке… 

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза и тот, не найдя нужных слов просто обрисовал в воздухе силуэт, который даже отдалённо не напоминал силуэт Хейла, и мимикой изобразил всё, что он думает о напарнике в кожаной куртке. 

— Ты пьян? — предположил Дерек, внимательно смотря на блестящие глаза Стилински, в которых отражался свет ламп. 

— Не берусь ни утверждать, ни отрицать, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Вполне возможно и то, и другое, и среднее – смотря что понимать под "пьян". Я выпил, это да, но вот количество попавшего в мой организм алкоголя можно сопоставить… 

— Он пьян, — подтвердил подошедший Скотт, вызвав у Стилински лёгкий смешок. — Он всегда начинает говорить в пять раз больше и непонятнее обычного, когда напьётся. 

— Нехорошо сдавать друзей, Скотти, — погрозил Макколу пальцем Стайлз. 

— Ну так я же не отцу твоему позвонил, — улыбнулся Скотт. — Да даже если бы ему – он прекрасно понимает, что ты уже взрослый и самостоятельный человек. 

— Это он-то? — уточнил Хейл, кивнув на Стилински. — Правда что ли? 

— Ну эй! — возмутился Стайлз. — Мне двадцать три! 

— Надо же, а мне казалось, что шестнадцать, — якобы удивился Дерек. 

Стайлз комично округлил глаза и несколько раз ткнул Хейла пальцем в плечо. Скотт негромко рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

— Мы с Эллисон домой, — сказал Маккол. — Ребята ещё посидят. Ты как? 

— Я потом сам доеду, — заверил друга Стилински. 

— До ближайшего столба? — поинтересовалась подошедшая Эллисон. — Надеюсь, за руль ты всё-таки не сядешь. 

— Эй, я помню, что водить в нетрезвом состоянии нельзя, — возмутился Стайлз. — Меня потом папа на маленьких стайлзиков разорвёт. 

— Рада, что ты это понимаешь, — улыбнулась Арджент. 

— Тебе ещё быть крёстным наших детей, — добавил Скотт. 

— Я вам только за этим и нужен, ясно, — рассмеялся Стайлз. — Успокойтесь, я не идиот, чтобы вести самому, кто-нибудь подвезёт или такси вызову. 

— Исключительно на это надеюсь, — кивнула Эллисон, а потом повернулась к Дереку. — Я была бы очень благодарна, если бы это был ты. 

Ответить Хейл ничего не успел, потому что Арджент мазнула поцелуем по щеке Стайлза и подхватила Скотта под руку, одновременно помахав всем на прощание. Вместе с ними из бара ушли и Лидия с Кирой. Порывался уйти ещё и Айзек, но был остановлен твёрдой рукой и мягкой улыбкой Дэнни, который посмотрел на него всезнающе и страшно, так что Лейхи послушно вернулся за столик продолжать ссориться с Джексоном, который стремительно напивался и на Айзека больше смотрел, чем с ним говорил. 

— Она обо мне так трогательно заботится, — рассмеялся Стилински, прислоняясь спиной к столику. 

— Эллисон? — уточнил Дерек. 

— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз. — Думаю, она тренируется на мне, чтобы потом быть хорошей матерью. Примера-то особо перед глазами у неё не было. Хотя это она сегодня немного выпившая и добрая, обычно всё намного хуже. 

— Ты сестёр моих не знаешь, — внезапно пожаловался Дерек. — Особенно Лору, которая уже мать. Вот уж кто наносит пользу, причиняет добро и подвергает ласке независимо от твоего желания. 

Стайлз рассмеялся и расслабленно оглядел зал, в котором пили и веселились люди. Дерек, покрутив в руках бокал (единственный за сегодня – Хейл был за рулём и собирался за ним и остаться) и подумал, что со Стилински всё-таки можно иногда разговаривать вполне нормально. Он продолжал раздражать, конечно, но уже не так активно, как в их день знакомства, когда Дереку хотелось найти где-нибудь кляп, чтобы перекрыть этот бесперебойный фонтан болтовни. Сейчас, однако, Стайлз был вполне уместен – именно здесь, в баре, со спокойным и весёлым взглядом и лёгкой улыбкой, будто он постоянно вспоминал что-то забавное (но может быть так и было, кто знает), в своих болтающихся потёртых джинсах и безразмерной футболке с ярким принтом. 

— Когда соберёшься домой, я тебя отвезу, — неожиданно для самого себя предложил Дерек. 

Стайлз обернулся к нему и светло улыбнулся. Потом легко оттолкнулся от стола и, засунув руки в карманы, наклонил голову на бок. 

— Поехали сейчас? 

Дерек кивнул и поднялся. Он прекрасно знал, чем закончится этот вечер в результате. 

*_*_* 

Квартира у Стилински была на третьем этаже. Это всё, что Дерек заметил, потому что рассматривать интерьер, когда твой язык в чужом рту, как-то не с руки. Кажется, в прихожей стояла фигурка Бэтмена, но утверждать Хейл не взялся бы – вполне возможно, что это вообще была ваза или спрей для обуви. Но особо задумывать об этом Дерек не хотел, да и не мог – Стайлз как раз в этот момент цеплялся за его куртку и тянул её то ли на себя, то ли вниз, продолжая поцелуй. Дерек ему помог (или помешал – смотря чего Стилински изначально хотел добиться) и одним слитым движением скинул кожанку с себя, ни мало не заботясь откидывая её куда-то в сторону, и прижал Стайлза к стене, просунув ногу между его бёдер. 

Стилински послушно развёл ноги, позволяя Дереку прижаться ещё ближе, и выгнулся в спине, требуя самого максимального контакта – жаль, что они оба ещё были в одежде. Хейл опустил руки на бёдра Стайлза, собрал в кулак и сжал джинсу, из-за чего она натянулась в паху, задевая полувозбуждённый член парня. Стилински хрипло выдохнул в поцелуй и подался бёдрами навстречу, вызывая ответный выдох у Хейла. 

— Спа…я, — простонал Стайлз, сорвавшись на выдохе, и махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. 

Дерек кивнул, оттолкнулся руками от стены, отталкивая от неё и Стилински, которого тут же перехватил за талию, и медленно, продолжая целовать Стайлза, пошёл в указанном направлении предполагаемой спальни, натыкаясь на стены, двери и тумбочки по дороге. Стилински шёл спиной вперёд, продолжая тянуть Хейла на себя уже за футболку, безбожно её растягивая. Но Дерек вряд ли был в состоянии обратить на это внимание сейчас – да и потом тоже. 

Перед кроватью оба замешкались, пытаясь одновременно снять футболки и джинсы и при этом продолжить целоваться. Одномоментно все эти действия провернуть не удалось, поэтому, запутавшись в штанинах и рукавах, они упали на кровать, но никто не выразил недовольства этим фактом. Дерек потянул вверх сначала футболку Стайлза, потом стянул свою – и отбросил их обе куда-то в сторону, тут же подаваясь вперёд и накрывая своей грудью грудь Стилински, который дёрнулся, выдохнул и запрокинул голову, позволяя Хейлу провести языком по шее и прикусить ключицу. Стайлз тихо и низко простонал и выгнулся, обхватывая Дерека за плечи и двигая навстречу бёдрами. Хейл глухо рыкнул, когда почувствовал это движение, ткань между их телами вызывала дикое раздражение и желание разодрать её к чёртовой матери, но Дерек выдохнул и почти спокойно попытался снять с них обоих джинсы. Стайлз чуть приподнялся, помогая ему, и его безразмерная и вечно болтающаяся шмотка поддалась очень быстро, буквально соскользнув с ног, как только Хейл потянул её вниз. С собственными джинсами пришлось повозиться чуть дольше – Дерек не любил слишком широкие вещи, поэтому всегда покупал размер в размер, что очень затрудняло раздевание в его нынешнем состоянии. Стайлз, проведя руками по груди Дерека, неожиданно сильно схватил его за плечи и резко перевернул на спину, тут же спускаясь ниже и садясь в ногах Хейла. И теперь уже Дерек слегка приподнялся, помогая Стайлзу стянусь с себя джинсы, которые так же бесцеремонно были отброшены в сторону, как и все предыдущие вещи, о которых в такой момент думалось меньше всего. 

Стайлз замер, глядя на трусы Хейла, которые, разумеется, нисколько не скрывали его состояния, потом как-то странно улыбнулся и решительно потянул их вниз, одновременно с этим наклоняясь и проводя языком по животу Дерека. Хейл выдохнул и инстинктивно дёрнулся вперёд, из-за чего Стайлз уткнулся носом почти в пах – и не сказать, что Стилински был сильно против. Он тихо усмехнулся и медленно провёл языком по члену Дерека, заставив того выгнуться и тихо застонать. Стайлзу явно понравилась реакция на это действие, потому что он его повторил пару раз, придерживая член рукой и глухо выдыхая и иногда замирая, когда по его собственному телу проходили волны возбуждения. Дерек тоже замирал и дёргался, тяжело и с присвистом дышал, а потом встретился со Стайлзом взглядом, увидев у парня такие же почти сумасшедшие глаза с расширенными зрачками. И когда их взгляды встретились, то Стилински почти током долбануло, а все нервные окончания внезапно сошли с ума, и было ощущение, что это ему сейчас минет делали. 

Стайлз облизал губы, продолжая смотреть на Дерека, и, помогая себе рукой, взял член Хейла в рот почти на всю длину. Дерек выдохнул сквозь зубы и машинально схватил парня за волосы, пропуская их между пальцами. Стайлз то ли утвердительно, то ли возмущённо простонал, посылая горловую вибрацию, от чего Хейла почти выгнуло на кровати. Стилински усмехнулся (попытался по крайней мере) и послушно подстроился под руку Дерека, который задал темп. Стайлз не слишком уж любил делать минеты, но вот конкретно этому парню был готов сделать почти что угодно, потому что один только вид _такого_ Хейла вызывал чувство, близкое к эйфории. 

И Стайлз, если честно, не совсем понял, в какой момент Дерек резко дёрнул его вверх, так что Стилински не удержался на руках и упал сверху Хейла, который каким-то образом умудрился его и перевернуть на спину и стянуть с него трусы. От возбуждения уже всё плыло перед глазами, тело дёргалось почти конвульсивно. Дерек совершенно невменяемым взглядом оглядел ближайшее пространство и вопросительно посмотрел на Стилински, который судорожно махнул рукой в сторону. 

— Под кроватью, — хрипло сказал Стайлз, когда "в стороне" оказалось окно и ничего кроме. 

Дерек кивнул и слитым, очень быстрым движением сначала сдвинулся со Стилински, а потом наклонился, шаря рукой под кроватью, доставая через пару секунд тюбик лубриканта и пачку презервативов. 

— Надо… тумбочку купить, — выдохнул Стайлз и тихо засмеялся. 

Хотя смех тут же перешёл в стон, когда Хейл осторожно начал его растягивать, смазав пальцы. Стайлз не был девственником, и пассивная роль для него не являлось новинкой, но всё же его сексуальная жизнь была не такой бурной, как у некоторых его друзей, так что подготовка действительно была необходима. Дерек это, судя по всему, понял, поэтому действовал медленно, осторожно, хотя внутри всё уже давно натянулось и пульсировало. Да и вообще, терпение – не самая сильная черта Хейла. Как, впрочем, и Стайлза, потому что хватило буквально пары минут, чтобы Стилински начал извиваться и стонать, разводя ноги шире, предлагая себя. 

— Хватит уже, — прошипел Стайлз, вскидывая бёдра. — Я готов. Давай. 

Дерек мог бы поспорить и сказать, что не хочет причинять Стилински боль, но Стайлз был уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы нести ответственность за своё тело и самостоятельно решать, когда и к чему он готов. Хейл вытащил пальцы и надел презерватив, параллельно смазывая его лубрикантом. Стайлз чуть приподнял бёдра, согнул ноги в коленях и упёрся пятками в матрас, открывая себя Дереку. Хейл чуть отстранился, посмотрев на Стилински, и почувствовал, что этот образ отпечатался где-то в подсознании. Стайлз дёрнул бёдрами и посмотрел на Дерека горящим взглядом, словно гипнотизируя его, заставляя податься ближе и войти, наконец, в желанное тело. Что Хейл, собственно, и сделал. 

Стайлз чертыхнулся, зашипел, застонал и выгнулся, когда почувствовал в себе член Дерека. Хейл начал неторопливо, размеренно, внимательно наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Стилински, и когда тот вздрогнул, широко открыл глаза и протяжно застонал, понял, что нашёл нужный угол. И вот тогда уже отпустил себя, сорвался на быстрый темп, почти хаотичный и резкий. Стайлз под ним метался и выгибался, то шептал, то кричал, бормотал что-то бессмысленное и обнимал Дерека ногами и руками, иногда отпуская, чтобы схватиться за подушку или простынь. Хейлу хотелось рычать, что, возможно, он и делал, особо не следя за собой, потому что Стайлзу было всё равно, ему не нужна была милая нежность и ласка, он подмахивал под резкие толчки Дерека и получал от этого кайф. 

— Ещё!..Сильней!..Ну же!.. – стоны сливались и переходили в крики, Стайлз себя совершенно не сдерживал – и это бесконечно нравилось Дереку. Стилински впервые был таким малоразговорчивым – и способ достижения этого Хейла определённо устраивал. 

— Господи, боже мой, Дерек! — выкрикнул Стайлз и выгнулся, запрокинув голову и широко распахивая глаза. 

Хейл сделал ещё несколько резких толчков и тоже кончил, застонав Стайлзу в плечо. 

Некоторое время они лежали, не двигаясь, тяжело дыша и приходя в себя. Потом Дерек лениво сполз со Стайлза и улёгся рядом, смотря, как Стилински неторопливо стирает сперму со своего живота прямо одеялом. 

— Потом постираю, — пояснил очевидное Стайлз, откидывая одеяло в сторону и подвигаясь ближе к Дереку. — Только попробуй завтра с утра сбежать, я такое папе, Питеру и Крису расскажу, что тебя свои же и линчуют. 

— Ты ещё скажи им, что я тебя обесчестил и потребуй на тебе жениться, — усмехнулся Дерек. 

— До этого пока рано, но я возьму на заметку, — улыбнулся Стайлз, потом зевнул и почти сразу же уснул. 

Дерек посмотрел на Стилински и задумался о том, что служебные романы до добра не доводят, а с отношениями Дереку никогда не везло. И с этим надо было что-то делать. 

*_*_* 

— Кому ты звонил? — сонно спросил Стилински, выползая на кухню утром на запах кофе. 

— Питеру, — отозвался Дерек и пододвинул к Стайлзу ещё одну кружку с ароматным напитком. 

— И о чём говорили? — любопытно поинтересовался Стилински. 

— Я на тебя пожаловался, — усмехнулся Хейл. — Сказал, что ты меня раздражаешь, вечно не затыкаешься, мне неинтересны твои друзья и вообще работать вместе с тобой один сплошной ад. 

Стайлз замер, не донеся ко рту кружку. Потом очень медленно её поставил обратно, сцепив слегка подрагивающие руки в замок. 

— И что теперь? — тихо спросил Стилински. 

— Ну что, — протянул Дерек. 

Стайлз вскинул брови, поймав весёлый взгляд Дерека. Тот подошёл ближе и наклонился к нему. 

— Будем работать вместе всю оставшуюся вечность, — сказал Хейл Стайлзу на ухо и, не дав тому удивиться или что-то сказать, утянул в поцелуй. 

Питер с утра, выслушав жалобы Дерека, был в восторге и пожелал им удачи. А ещё дал своё почти отцовское благословение, сказав, что Джону радостную новость расскажет сам. 

В общем, пора было что-то менять, забыть о прошлом и выплывать из болота повседневности, подхваченным бурной рекой. А то, что Стайлз именно бурная река, а не маленький ручеёк, Дерек уже понял.


End file.
